


Captain Orders

by fayl22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayl22/pseuds/fayl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only take one look to understand what Luffy wants them to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece is great but it isn't mine and neither are the characters.

As Luffy stands in front of the giant scar in the ground, he hopes his crew understands the message that he is sending out to them.

On the side of his arm is 3d2y.

;-;-;-;-

As Tony Tony Chopper was flying on his way back to the crew, reading the newspaper. He see Luffy message and said, "I got it now! Okay! Okay!"

;-;-;-;-

On the giant bridge in the East Blue, Robin Is now being transport to where Dragon is, read a newspaper and see Luffy message and said, "Roger that, Luffy."

;-;-;-;-

Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji is about to go out of his mind. Get a newspaper from Ivankov with an update on Luffy. Sit down and read it and said, "I see, Luffy!

;-;-;-;-

Usopp who is now fat is trying to leave the Forest of Gluttony, but is not getting far see a newspaper that fell from a delivery bird with Luffy on it. He reads the message and said,"I got it Luffy."

;-;-;-;-

Nami who trying to escape from The Sky Island – Weatheria, see a newspaper in the old man mailbox. Grab it and see Luffy message and said,"I see. Honestly! He's not thinking about how we feel how selfish!

;-;-;-;-

In Future Land Baldimore, Franky just survive an explosion that he cause, see a fax that just printed out with a picture of Luffy on it. Franky said, "I see, Luffy!

;-;-;-;-

Tehna Gehna Kingdom, Brook who is lock in a cage ask for a newspaper so read he can read. He see Luffy message and said, "I understand, Luffy-san!"

;-;-;-;-

The ruins of Muggy Kingdom where Zoro is fighting to escape reads another newspaper that has a update on it about Luffy. He find Luffy message and said, "I understand."

;-;-;-;-

We understand, Captain!


End file.
